1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to medication dispensers and more particularly to a liquid medication applicator that is to be used to dispense liquid medication within the nasal passages or between any two spaced apart locations of a human or other animal body.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Nasal medication applicators have long been known. A common form of such an applicator utilizes a vessel within which contains a quantity of liquid medication. Medications include prescription drugs, natural medicines and vitamin solutions. The vessel is closed by a cap. Mounted on the cap is an injector nozzle with this injector nozzle having a wing structure which includes a pair of wing members that are diametrically located opposite the injector nozzle which is basically of cylindrical construction. The user is to grasp the vessel and place a finger on each wing member and move the injector nozzle toward the vessel. This will cause a precise quantity of the liquid medication to be dispensed through a dispensing opening formed within the injector nozzle. When the applicator is not being used, a cover can be removably attached to the injector nozzle closing the dispensing opening relative to the ambient. It is the function of the cover to prevent contamination of the dispensing opening by foreign matter from the ambient. The cover is to be removed from the injector nozzle prior to utilizing of the applicator.
Some medications are best dispensed within the human body by utilizing the nasal passages. A precise quantity of the medication is to be dispensed by an applicator into either the right nostril or the left nostril of the nose of the user. It is common for this medication to be dispensed once a day. When it is preferable to minimize the possible damage to the nasal passages, the right nostril is utilized one day and the left nostril is utilized the second day with the right nostril then being reutilized the third day, and so forth. However, when the user picks up the applicator to dispense the medication, the user invariably cannot remember which nostril was last used. Also, the user might have trouble remembering whether the applicator was last used the day before and that possibly that day could have been missed. There is a need to incorporate in conjunction with the nasal medication dispensing applicator a day reminder system and a nostril reminder system so that when the user picks up the applicator to use it that user can quickly ascertain when the applicator was last used and with which nostril the applicator was last used.